The Reluctant Prince (Revised)
by karyn78
Summary: Prince Edward of Kingdom Belli finds himself in a diplomatic engagement to a woman of his very worst nightmare. But the happiest moments in our lives are often embedded in the silver linings of our unhappiness. Can Edward find his? (Revision of my original story.) Canon, AU, ExB


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, loves! Brief introduction, my name is Karyn. I have written fanfiction before, but haven't in about 5 years. This story right here is actually a rewrite of my previous one - but a much better version. **

**Um, quick overview. This story is set in a Game of Thrones type setting - meaning there are several different kingdoms trying to work in tandem. However, I have not stolen anything else from there besides that so don't get too excited for dragons. The first two kingdoms introduced in this chapter are Bellum and Pax. You will see them written differently - i.e. Belli and Pacis - because they are Latin words and I have chosen to keep the Latin conjugations. So: "kingdom Belli" means kingdom of Bellum, and so on. **

**I am still a relatively green writer, so please bear with me. I do have a beta and between the two of us, we are trying to keep the mistakes to a tolerable level and make it as legible and enjoyable as possible. So please enjoy The Reluctant Prince and welcome to my world. :) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** EPOV **

I lied in bed above the covers, my face pressed into the pillow, and reveled in comfort and content. Turning my head to the side, I spoke to Jasper on the thoughts that jostled around in my mind.

"Tell me why I should trade the comfort of my bed and fortress of my room at such an ungodly hour of the morning? Nothing is worth this."

"You are to meet Princess Tanya in less than an hour," Jasper responded with a smirk.

"And who is she again?"

"Your betrothed, Prince Edward. The firstborn of King Charles and Queen Renee Swan of the Kingdom Belli."

"Are you speaking of the kingdom that declares war first and dispatches diplomats at a later, inconsequential point?" "Yes," he said with a concerned look. "Your parents are hoping that the marriage will tie the two kingdoms - Pacis and Belli - together. The union will strengthen our kingdom as well as protect it from Belli's own swords. You and Tanya are essentially the knot meant to do this."

"But why her? From all the tales I've heard of her, she is nothing greater than a royal slut. Why can father not see that? Why must I suffer through a marriage and children who will most likely not even be mine?" Jasper nodded. As my closest advisor and my trusted friend, he knew me better than most; he knew I would be miserable in this marriage, but he also knew I would endure it silently. I am a prince, after all. I do as my king commands.

"Edward, you will have to bear it," he said, having echoed my own thoughts, "for now. Your father will not go through with it. You know he wants you to be happy - he will most likely allow you to marry any maiden you fancy." He grinned at me, and I smirked back. We both knew that I detested the idea of marriage and abhorred all the entitled ladies of the court who threw themselves at me for my title.

"That maiden will have to sprinkle a love potion over all the food I eat and everything I touch before I will give her a second glance. I will never touch any of the harlots who go around shagging each man they lay eyes on with the prospect of wealth."

Jasper clutched his chest and feigned shock. "Such vulgar language for the prince of Pax to use! What would your father say?"

I rolled over and sat up straight in bed, miming the throne. "He would say, 'Son,'" I started in my best kingly manner, "it is unbecoming of a prince to use such words in such a tone. Please apologize to the harlot, lend her proper clothes to cover her bosom, and shoo her off to...'" my voice trailed off as Jasper and I both rolled in laughter. Jasper opened his mouth through chokes of laughter to answer when there was a sure and steady rap at my door. Having assumed it was a servant to empty the chamber pot and fix the room, I called out for them to enter.

In walked a maid, short in stature with equally short and spiky hair. Though her face was the epitome of timid servitude, her dark eyes seemed to smile at the both of us as she danced her way over and curtsied in front of me. "Your Highness the Queen wished for me to tell you that Princess Tanya of Bellum has arrived and requests an audience with you," she stated in a high, clear voice that contradicted her status. I raised my eyebrow and looked towards Jasper, intending to share a look of surprise with my friend. However, I found him staring intently at the young maid still low in a graceful curtsy.

Smiling, I turned back and bid her to rise. "Tell her majesty I will be there in a minute and - wait, where are you going?" I added as she started walking away.

"Well," she started, "I thought you were finished and I knew you were going to tell me to t-tell the queen that you needed some time to prepare yourself for the Princess." After the quick tremor in her voice, her chin shot up, defiant as ever. Again, my eyebrows rose as Jasper stifled his laugh into a cough.

"Pray tell, my dear maid," Jasper said in a near condescending tone, "how did you know that?"

"Well your majesty," pointedly turning her body and speaking to me, "Princess Isabella fancies I have powers beyond our natural world that allows me to see into the future." She smirked at me then. "However, my esteemed prince, you are still in your undergarments which leads me to believe you need a few minutes to prepare." My cheeks reddened and I struggled to pull the bedcovers more firmly across my body as Jasper roared loudly in laughter, hunched over on the floor like a man far below his station.

I snapped at him.

"Jasper Whitlock, shall I tell Commanding Officer Dale Whitlock that his son and heir is behaving more common than the maid in the room?" He shook his head at me, mirth written clearly across his face even as he forced his features to a more dignified expression and stood at full height, bowing deeply in front of me with as much pomp and circumstance as he could muster.

"Shall I send Alice to tell Princess Tanya to meet you in your chambers? I know how much you look forward to seeing her here." He lewdly waggled his eyebrows at me and Alice's dainty laugh joined his obnoxious one in tandem, musically mocking me.

"I will make sure you lose your station, Alice!"

"Princess Isabella would have your head!" She replied heatedly.

In shock, I floundered and sputtered for words. "Do you not remember who you're speaking to? I will have your head."

"No you won't," she said with a smirk. "You love me too much to harm me. Or you will, at least." She bounced off but turned at the door, then looked with a wink at Jasper. "So will you, my lord." She left.

Jasper stared after her, his mouth hung open in shock. I'm sure my face was a mirror image of his. "She is certainly something," I said quietly. Jasper nodded.

A thought dawned on me from something Alice said earlier. I jumped out of bed and ran to stand in front of Jasper, forcing his thoughts away from the outspoken maid. Still in my undergarments, my hair a mess and my eyes wide in panic, I'm sure I looked nothing like the prince I knew myself to be. Drawing a long and frustrated breath, I expressed my thought to Jasper.

"Who in the bloody hell is Princess Isabella?"

**Good start? If you deem it so and worthy, pleads leave comments of your thoughts and suggestions as well! I am open to anything and will indeed credit you with any brilliant ideas I hadn't thought of myself. You are welcome to read the original story, if you like, to see where most of the beginning chapters originate. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I will attempt updating a chapter a week, so see you next Friday! **

**~Karyn **


End file.
